The Angel and the Demon
by Sevish
Summary: Cammy has settled into her life as a British Special Ops agent, however when someone shows up in the same spot as she did a year ago she has some questions raised about her previous life. What answers does this man hold?
1. Amnesia

The Angel and the Demon

Chapter 1: Amnesia

            Hi everybody my name is Sevish and I'm new to the Street fighter fanfiction. I was browsing the pages of FF.net in the street fighter section and I could not seem to find any kind of good Ryu/Cammy fanfiction so I decided to make an attempt. Here it is.

~~~~~~~~   

            The wind swept harshly across the cold snow filled concrete streets of London as a young blonde girl, wrapped in a heavy coat and hair in tight braids, walked toward a certain apartment building near the MI-6 headquarters. She had just finished her grocery shopping and was getting ready to come down off of the celebration of the first anniversary of her acceptance into MI-6 special ops. At nineteen she was the youngest woman/person to ever get into MI-6. She was enjoying the privileges that came with it. There was a small to do at lunchtime but right now she was planning to indulge herself with her cat, Artimus, when she got home. This was not meant to be as she saw a brilliant flash of light burst the darkness of the alleyway. She dropped the groceries on the sidewalk and rushed into the alleyway, but she found only young Japanese man that looked about maybe a year or two older than her, lying face down in the snow nothing more than karate gi pants clothing him. He was bleeding profusely from a gash in his fore head "Oh, bloody hell." She cursed as she easily slung the man's right arm around her shoulder, despite the fact that he completely dwarfed her small frame. Luckily her apartment was very close and she drug him there, after picking her groceries off the ground, with ease.

            With in a few moments she had him out of the cold and into her apartment where she promptly bandaged his head and gave him a cup of coffee. It seemed that the gash on his head seemed worse than it was. She got into some normal clothes and approached the disorientated man and sat down in front of him. "Where am I?" he asked shakily.

            "You're in London," She responded "My Name is Camilla White, but my friends call me Cammy. What's yours?" The young man rubbed his head thoughtfully and pointed his jet black eyes directly into hers.

            "Ryu…" he answered

            "Ryu, Is that it?"

            "That's all I can remember."

            "Amnesia, huh? Well, get some rest. In the morning I'll take you to my office and we'll see if we can do any thing for you." Said Cammy

            "Wait, you don't know me. I could be some serial rapist or something and your just going to let me stay?" worried Ryu as Cammy just laughed and turned to her guest. Ryu had not noticed it before, but she was an incredibly beautiful young woman. 

            "What you just said and the look on your face when you said it makes me believe that you are not. Besides, I can take care of myself." She shot him a smile that could melt the paint off a blast furnace. Ryu lay down on the floor of the living room as soon as she left and let himself drift into sleep. Cammy, on the other hand, could not sleep despite the comfort of her bed. She wondered what was going on. To tell the truth she was not letting him use the living room as a bed out of the goodness in her heart. She had been intrigued with the flash of light. Colonel Wolfman had been in her position just years before. It had all happened the exact same way, the bright flash of light, the gash in her head, Ryu had been through the exact same experience as herself, whatever that experience was. So she continued to ponder such things until her eyes forcedly shut from fatigue.

            The next morning Cammy got up at roughly nine in the a.m. and walked to living room, however, her guest was gone. Cammy began to panic, the answers he might have had to offer her gone, just like that. That was until she heard noises coming from the kitchen. When she arrived, she found Ryu cooking a large pot of Rice. When Ryu noticed the extra presence in the room he turned to Cammy and smiled. "Hello, I hope you don't mind. I made breakfast, I figured it was the least that I could do to repay your kindness." He said as he scooped a large helping of it and set it on the bar for her. 

            "Rice for breakfast?" wondered Cammy.

            "I don't know why I made it but it just seemed to come naturally. It's better than it looks." He coaxed as they both began to eat. Cammy marveled at the taste and nearly lost herself in the smile that her approval brought on. She looked him up and down and noticed that he had the same white pants on as the night before. It was about this time that she noticed that she had not changed out of her sleeping wear. Normally this would not have been a problem, but there was now a man in her apartment and she realized that her underwear my not be appropriate at the moment. Despite the fact he was just as naked as she was at the moment. After she put on a pair of second skin jeans and an over sized sweatshirt. She gave him a jacket that he zipped to his neck and the duo then left for Cammy's work.

            With in minutes they had reached their destination and Cammy waved her security badge several times and finally managed to get Ryu inside the building. They stopped at the main information desk and applied for a temporary pass. "You finally get yourself a boy friend Cammy?" asked the lady as Cammy just blushed.

            "Just gimme the damn pass!" she griped quietly

            "Hit a nerve, did I?" The information Lady chimed victoriously as Cammy snatched the pass and gave it to Ryu. 

            "Come on we're gonna go see Colonel Wolfman. Maybe he can help us find out who you are."

            After a few minutes of walking and a short elevator ride they stepped out and walked into a cold dark room. "What in the world?" wondered Cammy as both she and Ryu tensed up. They both felt the presence of twenty different people all around them. Suddenly, the lights flashed on and the entire floor heard a loud battle cry of 'surprise'. People were coming out of the woodwork with poppers and streamers, and then just as suddenly as it started, it dissipated and a tall man with normal light brown hair walked to the front and smiled brightly at Cammy.

            "Colonel, What's going on?" wondered Cammy "My anniversary was yesterday."

            "Yes but thanks to the intelligence we received from Shadowloo agent you captured, we were able to severally cripple Bison's drug running opportunities on British soil." 

            "That's great news!!" chimed Cammy as Colonel Wolfman then turned to Ryu who was quietly standing next to Cammy, minding his own business.

            "Cammy, who is this security breech?" he asked 

            "His name is Ryu, I found him on the street in the exact same way you found me Colonel Wolfman."

            "Really? That's strange. Fellow, lets get you a full work up." Said Colonel Wolfman as he looked at Cammy's old jacket and the white Karate gi pants that Ryu wore. "And some better clothes." He added

            Hours later Ryu had gotten a clean bill of health from the agency doctors as Colonel Wolfman retrieved Ryu a pair of regulation pants and boots in addition to a white tank top that seemed a little too small for him. Suddenly a loud ruckus sounded one floor below as sounds of crashing and screaming was heard through out that floor and the one Cammy and the others occupied. Without thinking Cammy ran for near by stares followed quickly by Ryu and Colonel Wolfman. When they arrived one floor lower, they beheld a horrendous since of carnage. When they reached the prison cell that had contained the prisoner Cammy captured. Only to see a tall longhaired blonde man was standing over the large sized black man's corpse with three protruding claws puncturing the prisoner's throat. The Blonde man straightened himself and turned a masked face toward the group and laughed. "Colonel Wolfman, you have been quite the thorn in my masters side."

            "Who are you?"

            "My name is Vega and I've come to kill you, sir." Said the blonde man as he seemingly disappeared in a blur of motion. Appearing just behind Colonel Wolfman with claw poised to strike his spine. Luckily Cammy had seen this and managed to pull Colonel Wolfman out of harms way, but took the claw to her shoulder. Cammy cried out in pain as the weapon pierced her to the bone. Ryu's instincts jumped into over drive as he set a kick into the blonde haired man's face, causing his mask to fly across the room.

"My face, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!" Vega crowed as he set his sights on Ryu.

            Ryu lowered his guard and looked at the strange man as he charged toward Ryu with his claw out stretched. Ryu dropped at the last possible second and kicked the man's legs out from underneath him. As the man fell, Ryu's instincts told him to crouch and prepare his fist. As Ryu concentrated he felt a warm rushing of water in his fist that just begged to explode. "Shoryu-ken!!!" He yelled as he let the energy in his fist erupt into the blonde mans chin. Vega collided with the ceiling and rebounded, landing in an awkward position on his neck, instantly unconscious.

            "You're a fighter?" wondered Cammy as she held her bleeding shoulder.

            "Guess so." Answered Ryu "Cammy your arm!"

            "Get a med team in here now!" ordered Colonel Wolfman. Cammy, sitting down in an effort to keep herself from going into shock, pulled Ryu close to her. "You have to tell me where you learned that technique." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there it is my first attempt at a Street Fighter fanfiction, let me know what ya'll think. I only write to entertain so let me know how I'm doing, any questions, comments and/or flames are welcome.


	2. Interrogation

The Angel and The Demon

Chapter 2: Interrogation 

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first street fighter story. In reality I was not quite sure about it and made a deal with myself to wait until I received five reviews on this story before adding another chapter. Again thanks to all who reviewed and here is the second chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cammy picked herself up out of the hospital bed the doctor had confined her to for the better part of three days. It was time for her to be released back to her job and she could not wait. Colonel Wolfman had brought her some of her street clothes earlier in the week and she was rather enjoying the opportunity to go back to work but was having a hard time moving with her arm wrapped up like a mummy. Thankfully all she had on was a gown and some cotton panties, the earlier she slipping off with ease. She picked up her favorite pair of faded Jeans and stared at the fabric, her mind wandering to the fight that had put her in the hospital. Ryu had dodged that man's claw so effortlessly, and the fact that he had disabled a Shadowloo agent in one blow did not help her distraction either. Suddenly the door burst open and Ryu exploded threw it. Cammy spun on her heal and put up her hands in defense only to have them grabbed as Ryu stared deeply into her eyes, Such beautiful brown eyes she thought.

            "Cammy, I passed the entrance tests!" he said with limitless excitement

            "That's great! In just three days?" She responded, however, Ryu was no longer into the conversation as she noticed the bright flush that had crept across his face and she realized that she was still very much topless. "PERVERT!!!" She yelled as she landed a Cannon drill to Ryu's chest that sent him flying out of the room and she slammed the door. Ryu came to a screeching halt at Colonel Wolfman's feet, who promptly laughed.

            "Walked in on her didn't you?" He asked

            "Yeah," confirmed Ryu as he jumped to his feet and knocked the dirt off his clothes.

            "She's killed people for less, she must like you." Laughed Colonel Wolfman as he stepped around Ryu and knocked on Cammy's door. "Cammy, you decent? I have an assignment for you and your new partner."

            The door almost exploded off its hinges "Partner?" Cammy wondered aloud

            "Yeah I need you to train Ryu on different interrogation techniques. The man's name is Vega and he's in the brig at the moment." Informed the Colonel.

            Cammy promptly simmered down. "I'm going to enjoy this." Cammy hissed venomously. Ryu leaned in and spoke into Colonel Wolfman's ears

            "Remind me to never get her Mad." whispered Ryu to Colonel Wolfman. 

Minutes later Cammy and Ryu both entered the temporary holding cells of MI-6's Delta Red division and walked over to the man who was not only hand cuffed but chained and tied as well. He was known as Vega, and he was very calm at this point as he sat quietly in the corner. Cammy stalked into the room ready to beat the living shit out of the man but was disarmed as he looked up at her with a nostalgic look creeping across his Spanish face.

            "Heh, so that's what happened to you, Killer Bee." Vega laughed 

            "Killer Bee? What are you talking about?" responded Cammy.

            "Don't play dumb with me, little girl! You abandoned your team and deserted your friends. We were all going to get out together, remember?" yelled Vega as Cammy noticed something she never imagined she would see in the eyes of a Shadowloo Soldier, Righteous anger.

            "Together?"

            "You really don't remember, do you? You, me, and Decapre?" softened Vega. Cammy was dumb struck. Where had she heard that name before, Decapre? She was trying to ignite the memories in her head but nothing would happen and it was beginning to frustrate her to no end. Ryu noticed this and would have picked up where she left off had it not been for the extreme look of terror that crept across his face. Vega went into a frenzy crashing and yelling and Ryu could not for the life of him figure out why. 

            "Don't come any closer, Haku." He screamed as if he were a frightened caged animal

            "Stop, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" said Ryu as he grabbed Vega and slammed him into the Chair that had been set up in the Cell.

            "You know that hurt." Grumbled Vega as he calmed down considerably.

            "I want to hear everything you know, NOW!" demanded Ryu as Cammy quickly composed herself and joined him at the table. "Why were you so scared of me?"

            "You're a monster! Bison stuck you in the middle of his special forces and you killed them all with out so much as a wink."

            "So your saying that I was apart of Shadowloo?" inquired Ryu

            "You and Killer Bee. When Killer Bee disappeared Bison started looking for someone to replace her. He found you kidnapped you when you were sleeping and brain washed you like he did all of us. But, Killer Bee, Decapre and myself "awoke" and started planning an escape."

            "Decapre, who is Decapre?" wondered Cammy as the name kept running through her head. Vega's eyes widened, she really had forgotten.

            "She's your sister, your Twin sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

            Hope that got ya'll's attention wait until you see the next couple of chapters.


	3. Reflections

The Angel and the Demon

Chapter 3: Reflections

The night was an especially crystal clear as the clouds rolled playfully across the southern sky as if they were so much cotton candy being folded around Cammy's apartment. She had been puzzled for quite some time now, and Vega's introduction into the mix was driving her up the wall. So she sat there on the roof of her eight-story apartment with her feet quietly dangling over the edge. It had been days since the tussle in the interrogation room and could not help but reminisce. She had on her favorite oversized American football jersey that her first partner gave to her before she went to work with Interpol. The Jersey was proof of her ever-changing life, despite her attempts to bring some margin of stability to it; everything always changed. So she just clung to her jersey and hunted the man that had made her what she was today.

Suddenly, a hand landed ever so gently on her shoulder. Cammy nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise, but turned to find the face of her new partner. Ryu looked at her with his haunting barley colored eyes that shimmered as if the sun had just risen over the Brazilian sugar cane fields. They were strange eyes that had seen much but did not remember any of it. They were her eyes. "You're going to catch cold out here." Ryu said as he placed a blanket around her shoulders. That's right he had gotten an apartment just two floors above her own.

"Ryu, do you think that Vega's telling the truth?" inquired Cammy as she continued to stare at the stars wistfully.

"He passed a lie detector test."

"People like him could say they were the embodiment of goodness and light with the detector not saying anything out of the ordinary." Cammy scoffed.

"Look at it this way, It doesn't matter if he's lying or not. If he isn't then you have a sister we need to save; if he is then we're one step closer to finding Bison and ending his tyranny once and for all." Explained Ryu nonchalantly.

Cammy turned to face Ryu and looked at him with an interest she once reserved for Colonel Wolfman. She was astounded by his wisdom and decided that had to have been some kind of Japanese monk in his previous life before he lost his memory. The night was only five hours from midnight, and Cammy decided that it was still too early to sleep. Cammy sprung to her feet and landed inches away from Ryu. "Ryu, do you know how old you are?" she asked completely on the spur of the moment.

"What?" Ryu was caught off guard.

"How old are you?"

"I can't remember, but Colonel Wolfman says I'm in my early twenties…"

"Why don't we make today your birthday until you can remember your real birthday?"

"Well…"

"Good! It's settled then. Go get some clothes on I'll take you to this great Tex/Mex restaurant I know! Whad'ya say, Come on."

"Tex/Mex? In Britain?"

"Of course, silly. Now, lets see what I have to wear." Cammy chimed happily without paying any attention to what Ryu had said earlier. Cammy was a girl and sometimes acted the part as all girls did. The fact that Cammy did not remember her childhood or anything that related to only served to amplify her need for such things. Ryu prayed that when she did discover her past that it would be a happy one filled with laughs and happiness. However, neither of them knew, despite their warrior's senses, of the figure shrouded in the darkness of the air that surrounded it. The figure was small and slim in a form fitting reinforced body suit that resembled Cammy's field uniform. In fact the figure even had a similar hairstyle with radiant blonde hair drawn tightly back into two braided ponytails. There was one major feature that separated them completely, the mask. This figure possessed a damascus mask with two blood red eye holes that shone with an eerie life all their own. In an instant the figure vanished as if disappearing into the wind itself.

A second too late, Ryu turned his head to the spot the figure had been only seconds before. He could not place the sense of familiarity that seemed to permeate his being. "Yo drowsy!" called Cammy as Ryu was forcibly snapped form his delirium, "Come on, and let's get going." Ryu's attention turned back to Cammy who was wearing a pair of second skin low-rider jeans and a large sized bandanna as a tube top. She had taken the time to unbraid her hair into long, perfectly groomed, hip length, blonde tresses. Ryu's jaw was firmly attached to the floor, which Cammy found rather funny as she grabbed her long coat. "Listen, as funny as you look right now, luv, women don't usually find staring attractive."

Ryu quickly composed himself and grabbed the leather jacket Cammy helped him pick out and armor, but Ryu could not forget the strange sensation that had come over him. It both burned like fire and wailed with sadness; he had never felt anything like before. However, Ryu had things to do and it was never wise to have your mind on anything but the fight.

Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus on this fic, just filler for now tho. Oh and any girl who has been wronged probably knows what that feeling that Ryu caught on wind was. Wink, wink, hint, hint, say no more. (o.)


End file.
